


Unexpected Hair Wash

by emotionaloversuperheroes



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, swimming gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaloversuperheroes/pseuds/emotionaloversuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before a relationship is established. Rin has left his shampoo at his dorm so Makoto offers up his shampoo and then decides to wash Rin's hair for him to the bemusement of the shorter teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Hair Wash

“Damn it,” Rin muttered. Makoto looked up. Everyone else had already showered and dressed, but Mako had stayed behind to harangue Haru out of the pool. Rin had been trying to badger Haru into a good-natured race, which Haru had consistently declined. As a result the three of them were the last ones in Samezuka’s showers.  
“What is it Rin?” Makoto looked concerned and Rin rolled his eyes. Would he ever stop worrying about everyone?  
“I left my shampoo in my bathroom, it’s nothing.”  
Haru walked out of the showers, rivulets of water coursing their way down his body. “I’m going to find Nagisa and Rei. See you outside.” Most people would consider Haru’s blunt way of speaking rude, but Mako knew he just didn’t like to dance around with words. He smiled at Haru’s back, even though he wouldn’t see.  
“I won’t be long!” Makoto bent, swiping his bottle of shampoo from next to his feet before straightening up and walking over to Rin. “You’re welcome to use mine.”  
Rin opened an eye, soaking hair clinging to his face. “You sure?”  
Makoto’s gentle smile pulled his mouth upwards.  
“Of course Rin, why would I mind?”  
Water dripped into Rin’s eye, temporarily blinding him and forcing him to blink a few times. In those few moments Mako had opened the bottle and already worked a thick lather across his hands. Before Rin could stop him Makoto’s long fingers were pushing Rin’s hair back from his face and gently massaging his scalp.  
To say Rin was shocked would be putting it mildly. He stood dumbfounded, water pummelling into his shoulder blades as the rival Captain washed his hair for him. 

Makoto’s fingers slipped through the strands of Rin’s hair, his easy smile still in place. Rin’s eyes were wide, some kind of shocked paralysis stilling him. A sud slid down his forehead and into his left eye. The burning was instant and Rin cussed loudly.  
“Sorry!” Makoto leapt into action, tilting Rin’s chin backwards immediately, washing the lather from his hair and face, dextrous fingers wiping excess water away the entire time. Rin blinked, letting the clean water ease the sting. Mako was still gently brushing strands from Rin’s face, smoothing them down.  
“There,” Makoto stood back, his hands dropping to his sides, “Sorry about your eye Rin.”  
Rin wasn’t sure if this was all a dream. “I-it’s okay. Thanks.” He blinked a few more times, but Makoto’s kind face was still fixed in front of him, concerned expression over the inadvertent pain caused.

Makoto walked through to the locker room, quickly dressing and following his teammates to the station. Nagisa was as excitable as ever, chattering about the practice and trying to climb over the longsuffering Rei. Haru was quiet, but kept looking at Makoto with sidelong glances and smirking to himself. Makoto walked, glancing fondly at his friends. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over his fingertips slowly. 

That night Rin had a hard time getting to sleep. The crisp smell of apples haunted him as locks of hair fell over his face. He rolled over and looked at the bottle of shampoo that sat on his desk, forgotten by Makoto. Rin pulled a chunk of hair to his nose and inhaled deeply. A small smile crept onto his face and his eyes drifted shut, a fuzzy green bottle the last thing he saw before unconsciousness claimed him.


End file.
